The invention relates generally to powered latching systems for effecting engagement and disengagement between two members, such as an automobile convertible top and the windshield header of the automobile.
Latching systems are known wherein pins or dowels are mounted to a convertible top header for lowering into receiving cavities formed in the vehicle's windshield header. Alternatively, prior systems may have pins associated with the windshield header which engages cavities in the convertible header. In either case, there have been problems associated with such known arrangements caused by misalignment of the pin and its receiving cavity. Such misalignment may lead to binding up of the parts rendering the latch system either inoperative or in need of expensive repair.
Other known systems have attempted to address the above alignment problems, but only at the price of utilizing complicated and costly arrangements of parts.
Manual and powered latching arrangements using substantially J-shaped hook-type latches are also known, but are not believed to follow the concepts disclosed herein.
There is therefore seen a need for a modular, easily installed powered latch system which will be relatively inexpensive and not prone to malfunction due to misalignment of the latching apparatus.